A Tori And Beck Story
by I'mAMusicGirl
Summary: Starts after the first episode. Will Tori and Beck come together or not? Rated T just to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts after the first episode from Victorious. Hope you like it xx'**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

**Tori POV**

It is my second day at Hollywood Arts. So I think I can say I have five friends here, maybe six. Trina, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and maybe Jade. But she is still pissed of because I let him kiss me yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I mean he's handsome. He has beautiful eyes. When we kissed I really felt sparks fly. But maybe it's just me.

'Heey Tori'. I jumped

'Sorry didn't meant to scare you'. I turned around to see Beck standing.

'Yeah uhh it doesn't matters'.

'Is something wrong you sound so distracted'?

'No just thinking about things.'

'O okay, if you ever want to talk, him here' he said while pointing at himself.

'Thanks Beck, I will later.'

'Alright. Hee can I have your number?'

'Yeah sure.' He gave me his cell and I gave mine to him. We put each others numbers in it and took a picture of ourselves. The bell rang.

'I'll see you later' He said and gave me an hug.

'Yeah see you later.'

The lesson was boring. I don't know in what lesson I am, but the only nice lessons are theater, music and acting. And it's none of that. I kept thinking about Beck and Jade. I mean Jade acts like he's here property.

I don't think they really like each other. And all those nerds are hanging over Jade. But I don't know why. She always insults them and is always mad. I wouldn't like a guy if he did that. But Beck, he's always sweet and caring. When Jade dropped the coffee all over me, he tried to stop her. Well and Andre did too. I think Andre is my best friend here. I know him the best. And he's always there for me. Robbie is just weird, with that doll, Rex right? Well Cat is very nice, but she is confusing sometimes. Well Trina is my sister and she's just crazy. And what I think of Jade.. I already spoke enough of her. The bell rang to let you know it's the end of the lesson.

I went to my locker, got my books for the next two lessons and went outside. I sit by a table alone. I was humming 'Make it Shine' when I felt hands on my shoulders. I jumped again.

'Jeez, I do let you scare a lot' I heard Beck say

'Yeah, I guess you just interrupt me every time when I'm in some deep thoughts.'

'Yeah sorry about that.'

'It doesn't matters.'

'Hee Babe' I heard Jade's voice.

'I think I must go, bye Beck, Jade.'

I just walked away. I didn't want any problems with Jade. I heard them

argue for a moment. Then I heard some running footsteps toward me. I turned around to see Beck.

'Did you go away because of Jade?'

'Yeah, I don't any problems with her, I already have problems with her for kissing you so...'

'Yeah your probably right, we will text, right?'

'Of course'

The rest of the school day was boring. I didn't have any nice classes in it, so yeah then it is boring. I was thinking about some things when I heard my phone buzz.

_Heey, are you busy? XxBeck_

_No not really, why? X' ~T_

_Come over to my place. The rest is here too. XxBeck_

_Uhm so Jade too uh? X' ~T_

_Yeah... But just ignore her. XxBeck_

_Alright... but only for you. X' ~T_

_Yeeyy, what time you're coming? XxBeck_

_Well, I don't know where you live, so if you can pick me up? :$ X' ~T_

_I'm on my way! XxBeck_

I went in my room to put some other clothes on. I decided to wear my new dress (_link on profile) _with new white ballerina's. After I did my mascara and eye pencil again I heard my bell. I run downstairs and opened the door.

'Hee uhhuh Tori' I saw him looking at me.

'Hee Beck.'

'Come my car is there' he said while pointing to his car. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I thanked him.

'So did Jade agree with me coming?' I asked

'Well, I asked the rest and they were okay, so Jade doesn't really matters.'

'Okay, thank you'.

'Why thank you? You're one of us now, so you can come anytime you want and what Jade thinks, I don't care. You're my friend now and if she can't live with that, then I guess she's not my girlfriend anymore.'

'Wow what? No you can't break up with her because of me. Beck drive me back to home, now'.

'Tori, no, like I said before, if she can't live with the fact that you're my friend, she's not my girlfriend anymore. Nothing you can do about it. End of it'.

'Okay... You live in here?' I saw an RV

'Yeah... my parents said our roof, our rules, soo my roof, my rules'.

'Aaah Smart Boy'.

'I guess I can take that as an compliment.'

'Yeah you can take that as an compliment.' He walked around the car and opened my door for me. He's really an gentleman. We walked to the RV. Once inside, I felt all people on me. I got an huge hug from Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck.

'Whahaah'

'Thank you that you came, we couldn't hold it any longer with Jade' I heard Andre whisper.

'No thanks, I love to be with my friends'.

So we hang out till ten pm. Jade already left at nine. I guess she coudn't stand me.

'So Tori, should I take you home?' Andre asked. I looked at Beck, in his eyes I saw that I should say no.

'No thanks Andre, Beck already take me home'

'Okay, well I'm going see you guys tomorrow.'

'See you' Beck and I both said on the same time.

'So, why did you say no?'

'I could see in your eyes you still wanted to talk to me'.

'Well you're good. I just wanted to talk some more, we just don't get the chance when Jade's here'.

'I get you so what you wanna talk about?'

'Let's do 20 questions'

'Alright, favorite colour'

'Blue'

'Silver'

'Best Friends?' he asked

'Uhmm Cat, Andre and.. you'

'Well thank you, my best friends are Cat, Andre and you'

'Thank you too, favorite movie?'

'Camp Rock yours?'

'Camp Rock too' I said with a smile.

'Well, boyfriend?'

'Nope' _But I want you as mine_, I thought after it.

'Well I don't have an boyfriend, but I do have an girlfriend'

We laughed and talked for a while. At eleven pm, he took me home. We hugged goodbye at the front door. I ran upstairs, went in the bathroom and changed into my nightgown. I updated my Slap.

Tori Vega : Why is life so difficult

Mood = Thoughtful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeyy thanks for all the thingy´s. Here´s another chapter not very long, but it´s an chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything..**

**Tori POV**

So I was still asleep when I got a call. I looked for the ID and it said BECK.

'Hello' I said sleepy

'I'm so sorry for waking you up. But it's Beck..' I recognized the voice as his mothers.

'What's with Beck' I broke her off. I was worried.

'Something with Jade, he keeps crying in his bed and saying why, why. And since you two look pretty good friends, and because I like you, I called you'.

'You want me to come over?'

'Yes please, he really needs his best friend now'.

'Alright I'm coming. May I ask you how you know about that?'

'Mothers know about things sweetie, when you're here just walk in his RV, he doesn't mind'.

'Alright thanks for calling Mrs. Oliver'. And I hung up. I put my slippers on and ran to his house. I didn't even change. I was so in my mind with him that I just had to go there. '_I'm going to kill that bitch for hurting my best friend'_ I thought in my head. I was standing on his drive way. Wow it isn't that far away actually. I knocked on his RV door and walked in. When I saw him with his face in his pillow and heard him crying my heart broke. I ran over to him and hugged him. Just hugged, no words, only a hug.

**Beck POV**

I felt someone hugging me. I recognized that arms immediately, Tori. My mothers must have called her. Note to myself to thank her.

'Beck, please tell me what happened?' I heard Tori ask.

'She broke up with me...' I heard her gasp. Yeah we totally seemed the perfect couple.

'Why? I mean, you're great, you did everything for her'.

'She thought I was way to much with you'.

'Wait what? Shit I told you this was going to happen. We only know each other for a day and your girlfriend is breaking up with you.'

'Tori don't blame this on yourself'. I said while taking her face in my hands

She looked up with her beautiful eyes. She looked kinda confused. I just leaned in and kissed her. She was shock, but kissed back.

**Tori POV**

Okay, why were we kissing? I loved it. We stopped after a few minutes. He looked me in the eyes.

'I guess I'm glad we broke up. Now I don't have to hide my feelings anymore'.

'Okay, but why did you cry then?'

'Just the shock'.

'O okay'.

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

I was shocked but I answered. 'I'd love to'. He just leaned in and kissed me again. He just lied down. He was still a mess. I could tell he needs to think over a few things and it's not only Jade. He patted the spot next to him. I walked over and lied down. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

'Good night Beautiful. Thank for coming here for me. Sweet dreams' he mumbled into my hair.

'No problem Beck, I love coming here'. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Mrs. Oliver POV**

When I walked in the RV to check on Tori and Beck I both saw them asleep. My thoughts were right. Since the first time I saw her, I knew she was his girl, but he needed to find out. I guess he did now.

**Soo what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
